Familiars from Erinn
by AsherMstrImmortalis
Summary: After two guild members are summoned into the land of Halkeginia during a mission, they must put up with their new master, who is a pink-haired little girl that seems to love bossing them around... well, at least more on the passive member. Follow Colete and (Bladeslizer as) Daine on their quest to get back, while putting up with the sidequests in this new land! ... Poor Daine.
1. Where's a Warp Feather When You Need One

**Author's Notes: First fanfiction after forever. Hopefully it'll be soooo much better than the ones I've done before. I read some of the other Mabinogi-Familiar of Zero fanfics and decided to try my own hand... er, despite me not playing Mabinogi in forever and never really watching Familiar of Zero... Anyway, hopefully you can enjoy this small piece of work from a former guildie of Dispell~!**

**-Mabinogi and Familiar of Zero are not owned by me. Oh, and Colete is the character of my friend.**

**-Bladeslizer, formor member of Dispell; currently longterm afk player of in Mabinogi.**

* * *

><p>It's been a good -what, 5 hours?- since the duo entered the dungeon. Ever since The Keeper of the Soul Stream has gone missing, the danger of death was that much closer to the Milletians, none of which had ever experienced true death. The Fomors acted much, much more aggressively than before, now amassing hordes of creatures to strike the towns and cities in Uladh. In Iria and Belvast, creatures also began to strike in giant armies. It's only a matter of time before not even the army of countless Milletians, Paladin, Dark Knight, Elven, Giant, Human, all together, would stand a chance with this worldwide crisis.<p>

"Here comes the second wave!" Daine shouted. Twin short swords came out of their respective scabbard as it's black-haired wielder in a dark green coat and black pants faced the doorway, surrounded by 5 levitating orbs of purple lightning from charging his Lightning Bolt 5 times.

"Gotcha!" Colete yelled back. The small, dark-haired elf had on a dark blue blouse under a black vest accompanied by a light blue skirt. On top of her long black hair is a white summer-knit hat. Black shoes that covered her feet planted into the ground as her hands within a pair of black gloves with a blue star insignia on them prepared a wave of arrows using a Highlander Bow. Over all that, however, was a hebona robe and its hood she recently put on within the dungeon in order to make sure that her expensive attire won't get as damaged while receiving bonuses for her spells.

Normally, no one would dare fight through a dungeon with such a set of clothes as, loosely put, armor. However, Colete wasn't any elf. She is an accomplished Milletian who had held her spot within the small group of Royal Alchemists for 104 consecutive years, led a guild that was closer together than the ground to the air, and was one of the best alchemists in the land. If anything, she had earned the right to be goddamn cocky whenever she wants.

The skeleton horde burst through the dungeon doors from deep within the dungeon. Daine charged at the horde, slashing through each and every fomor that stood in his way. Colete, standing back, fired arrow after arrow, using her natural Elven dexterity with the bow and arrow. With her sharp eyes, Colete fired her arrows at the skeletons that would very nearly strike down her human ally. Daine suddenly burst through the horde, panting heavily. "Retreat!" He muttered as he ran passed Colete. Firing one last Magnum Shot, the elf complied and ran to the previous room, switching to her Guard Cylinder and setting up barrier spikes it the hallway to the room in which the skeletons infiltrated.

Daine panted. "Damnit... We shouldn't have gone in this dungeon..." The human sat down against the wall, trying to find some kind of rest in this chaos.

"You know we had to, Daine." Colete responded in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. She was just as tired. After all, firing a bow and arrow in battle takes out more than one would think, Elven or not. "It was either this or Dunbarton would be attacked unprepared."

"We could've gotten a couple more people with us though..."

"True..." Colete sighed. Suddenly, their heads turned to look in the direction of the hallway in which they escaped. "Already...?" She muttered, her eyes widening.

"Colete! Look out!" Suddenly, the elf was pushed to the ground as a bolt dug deep into Daine's chest. The boy fell to the floor, unmoving.

"Daine!" Cursing, Colete used up several more barrier spike crystals in an attempt to delay the inevitable enemy. She knelt down and pulled the arrow out, trying to get her companion to wake up with a Phoenix Feather. While the feathers do work, no one dared to risk to know how long since the "death" had taken place would the feathers still be able to work.

The little elf gritted her teeth, pressing against Daine's chest with the Phoenix Feather in her hand. "Come... On... You have to be kidding me... Not here, not now!" She stopped as she no longer felt the feather in her hands. Colete sighed in relief... Though her moment of relief was torn as the sound of wood being smashed nearby resounded in her head. "Oh... crap..." Colete whispered, backing away slightly. She can get away, but in doing so, she would leave Daine, one of her most trusted friends, here to die. However, if she stayed, it wouldn't even matter anymore. Colete wouldn't be able to survive a horde this big.

In her peripheral vision, the elf saw the boy stirring. However, Daine screamed as something began to pull him into something. "Oh, dear God...!" Colete grit her teeth. _It's just one incident after another, isn't it?_ She thought to herself as she leapt for Daine's feet. Grabbing them firmly, Colete found herself dragged alongside Daine into a green portal, and everything went black.

-_Please be patient... Girls are praying... Wait, wrong game._-

In hindsight, it was just stupid. If one had a history of failures in something, why would they bet that they would succeed the most in one certain thing that was associated in that particular area, other than failing to do it horribly? That was what Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière thought to herself as she was called up by Professor Colbert to the Summoning Circle. After all, it's only a mere set up for a bigger and more humiliating failure... Hell, it didn't even take her 3 minutes to realize what she did. Then again, 3 minutes before as of now was when she made that bet. "Just wait and see!" The pink-haired noble shouted at the crowd after a few jeering though more at Kirche Von Zerbst, her rather busty and seductive rival by bloodline. "I'll summon the greatest familiar anyone will have ever seen! It'll be bigger, stronger, and faster than anything you can summon!"

That's when Tabitha, the blue-haired bookworm from the large country of Gallia summoned a **dragon**. An actual living, breathing, strong, big, and fast **dragon**. Louise regretted everything after that.

"Louise de la Valliere." Professor Colbert, the bald old man in glasses and blue robes read from the list. He looked up at the pink haired mage, who could only nod in response and step up to the summoning circle. Instinctively, the rest of the students stepped back, and for a good reason. The little mage was the infamous student that always created explosions from every spell, even from something as simple as an Unlocking Spell. Not even after the smoke cleared away did the proper results show. It's always just an explosion.

This was something the Valliere hoped wouldn't happen on this day and on this moment. _At the very least, _Louise thought, _let me get a small mouse as a familiar._ Anything would do for her at this point, as failing to summon anything would result in her being expeled from the Tristain Academy of Magic.

Sighing, the pink haired girl finally made it to the summoning circle. She began the incantation, not even knowing what will answer to her voice. _"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe, my divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"_

* * *

><p>The first thing that entered the boy's ears was a loud <em>BOOM! <em>The first scent that entered his nose was the fresh smell of grass and soil in the fields. Daine coughed, groaning as he struggled to stand up. The sensation of reviving after being in a death-like state makes the movement of his body very awkward for any Milletian, making them somewhat unused to their body for a few seconds after revival.

Beside him, Colete coughed as she got up as well. "What just happened...?" The elf managed to get out in between coughs.

"I don't know..." There were no sounds of skeletons anymore. In fact, there were sounds of multiple people in front of them. There weren't any echoes, which indicated the hallways of a dungeon. In fact, they aren't even standing on a rock ground like that of the Rabbie dungeon... "Did they manage to get into the dungeon and get us out...?" Daine muttered, waving his hand to fan away the smoke.

Soon, the two Milletians realized that the people were speaking in nonsense. Everyone in Erinn spoke in one language. However, the words heard bear absolutely no resemblance to what the Milletians speak. Daine looked at Colete, who could only shrug in response. As the smoke cleared, the people stared at the Colete and Daine, right before laughing at them and the girl who looked embarrassed. _Why am I the one to be stuck in these horrible situations...? _Daine sighed_. At least I'm not alone this time._

* * *

><p>The crowd of students and one teacher coughed as smoke came from the resulting spell. Louise waited for the smoke to clear before removing her arm from her face. She and the other students could see two figures standing in front of Louise, one strangely clothed while the other wearing a coat that made him look like a commoner. Louise's eyes widened. "Louise!" One person from the crowd called out mockingly. "What are you doing summoning commoners with the spell for summoning familiars?"<p>

"Shut up, Montmoreancy the Flood!" Louise turned around at the blonde girl who shouted the crude joke and caused everyone but the strangers and teacher to laugh at Louise.

"It's Montmoreancy the Fragrance!"

"'The Flood' is more fitting, since you always wet your bed at night!"

"Both of you!" The teacher slammed his staff to the ground. "You are nobles, not mere school children. Both of you should have more respect than that. Louise and Mongmoreancy, stop fighting with each other. Louise, continue with your ritual."

While the blonde stepped down and back into the crowd, Louise walked to the professor. "But Professor Colbert! This is an embarrassment. I summoned two mere plebeians... Please, let me redo the ritual!"

"I cannot do that, Louise." The teacher shook his head. "You have already summoned your familiar... Or familiars. The Springtime Familiar Summoning Ritual in itself is sacred, and thus changing around rules would taint it. It's mandatory now that you make a contract with them, or else you'll risk being expelled from the school, no exceptions."

Louise sighed. "Yes, Professor Colbert." She muttered in defeat before facing the sources of her newfound embarrassment. She walked to them, each step seemingly causes the crowd to laugh louder. The two soon-to-be familiars seemed to notice the girl and stared at her in curiosity. "You two are lucky that a noble is doing this..." Louise growled. She stepped towards the boy first. The man blinked as Louise began another incantation with a wand pointed at his head. "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar." She then grabbed him by the face and kissed him.

The boy looked at the girl, his eyes betraying his panic. The girl laughed at the boy's new predicament, however the moment of humiliation was now hers. Louise had soon let go of the boy and chanted the same incantation in the same manner. The girl blinked and stepped back, though Louise's hand already was reaching out and pulling the girl in. The girl whined as she was forced to be kissed by the pink-haired noble.

Soon after the the two began to shout at the girl in protest, both with red faces. Colbert blinked, as no one understood the two strangers. "Hah!" Another person from the crowd laughed. "The familiars of Zero can't even speak!"

"Now, now!" Colbert declared. "They might be speaking in another language!" The professor waved his staff, chanting a few words, before pointing it at them. Almost instantly, their words began to be able to be understood.

"Who the hell are you anyway?! You can't just take us into the middle of... Wherever this is and just kiss us in front of total strangers!" The two yelled at Louise simultaneously, though Louise just stared at them, unfazed.

"What are your names?" Colbert stepped forward to greet the two.

"I'm Colete." The girl answered. "The other one is Daine."

"Can you tell us what is going on and where we are?" Daine asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the oddly-dressed students and teacher.

"Ah. You are at the Tristain Academy of Magic." Colbert smiled. "You two have just been summoned as Louise de la Valliere's familiars."

"Familiars?" Daine blinked. "I think I read that somewhere... Aren't they like pets...?"

"HELL NO!" Colete burst out. "I'm not someone's pet!" She glared at the Professor and student.

"Sorry, Ms. Colete. However, you're already being branded as we speak, since the ritual has been finished."

"Branded?" Daine narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Each familiar has their own set of ruins." Colbert spoke, nodding. As if on cue, Daine clutched his right hand as Colete clutched her left, both screaming in agony at the burning pain.

"Don't worry. It'll be over soon enough." Louise said, sighing and shaking her head.

"Good job, Louise." Colbert smiled. "You've completed the summoning spell and the contract on your first time, despite failing every spell so far."

"I do something right once in a while." Louise "Humphed" before looking at her familiars. The two were panting, nearly unable to take the pain of the familiar runes being burned right into their hands. While this was happening, Colbert examined the runes that were appearing on the two familiars.

"Truly, once in a while." Someone chuckled, which caused the whole crowd to laugh.

"I said that is enough." Colbert turned around, glaring at the students. "Now come along, then. You all still have classes today." As if on cue, the students began to levitate up to the castle.

The familiars slowly stood up from the ground. As they did so, they began to stare at the... What would be a proper phrase for a group of levitating mages? "What... What is this...?" The girl, Colete, muttered as she stared at the sight.

"Your familiar runes are inscribed on your bodies. Both of you are my familiars now." Louise said. "Now come on, unless you want to sleep outside."

"Not that." Daine blinked and stared at Louise. "She meant the flying people."

"A levitation spell is one of the simplest and most basic spells that a noble can learn, as if you commoners would've ever known until now." Louise rolled her eyes as she began to walk.

"... So why can't you do it?" Daine asked.

"..." Louise stopped at the question. She stared at the ground before responding calmly "Because you two obviously can't use magic or anything. I have to guide you through the academy to my room." That seemed to satisfy the boy, as he just shrugged and kept walking once Louise did as well. However, Daine glanced at Colete with a heavily annoyed look on his face. They both nodded as they shared a thought: _It'll take a long time before we find our way back._

It was nighttime, and Daine and Colete still have no idea what was going on. They followed the pink haired mage for the rest of the day, but nothing was ever explained, except for one of the key faults of the little girl that was their "master."

There were classes, yes, but so far Louise just told them to stand outside. At once instance, a small girl with glasses and blue hair walked outside. Daine stared at Colete, then turned to look at the mage. "Don't go in." She quietly said before walking away with her nose in her book. An explosion happened after that, followed by some of the staff running into the classroom.

Louise, after a few minutes, walked outside in silence, her face red with embarrassment. "What happened?" Daine asked.

"... Nothing of your concern. Now follow me." It was then that the two walked into the headmaster's office, but once again they were left outside with a green haired woman.

"Hello." The woman said from her desk as she wrote on a parchment. She briefly smiled at the two.

"Uhm... Good afternoon..." Daine and Colete responded. Daine asked the question once more. "So... What's happening?"

"I'm guessing you two are Louise's familiars, considering the rumors about her summoning two familiars." The two nodded. The woman smiled and continued. "Well, in Louise's last class she was called for a demonstration I'm guessing. The result was, well, what everyone expected: a rather violent explosion instead of the regular results of the spell."

"Really?" Colete blinked. "And how do you all expect it?"

"All her spells end up as an explosion, making a mess of the classroom and sometimes knocking out the teachers." The two Milletians looked at each other once more , wide eyes. "Unfortunately for her, it's why she is called 'Louise the Zero' and such, and also being the target of a lot of teasings by her classmates." Before they could react, the door opened and the girl of the topic walked out, her face showing her frustrations once more.

"You two. Follow me." She commanded once more. And thus, we bring them to Louise's bedroom. While not so large as a normal noble's bedroom, it was still larger than what Daine or Colete would see as a bedroom. Daine glanced at his companion, who returned with a surprised look as well, before turning to Louise. He turned away instantly, seeing her in the middle of changing her clothes.

"What are you doing?!" Daine yelled at Louise, still facing away.

"What do you think? I'm changing my clothes."

"In front of strangers, at least one of which is a male?" Colete raised her eyebrow.

"You two are mere commoners and my familiars. It doesn't matter if you're male or female. You're just pets."

"What the hell do you mean by commoners?" Colete stamped her feet as she glared at the summoner. "You've been saying that all day! And I'm no one's pet!"

"Neither of you can use magic, and that alone means that both of you are commoners. Besides, since you're both my familiars, you do count as pets."

"One, neither of us will be anyone's pet. Hell, I at least treat mine better than you do. Second... Have you just assumed that the entire time?" Colete sighed. Louise was in her night gown already, carrying her clothes. She stared at the Milletian.

"... What do you mean?"

"I can use the most advanced spells that me and Daine know, stronger than the ones that I've seen so far. Daine can also use magic, but only three basic spells." Colete glared at Louise. "Only Daine here is not associated with nobility. I myself am a Royal Alchemist." Colete declared.

Louise gasped, stepping back. "Y-you mean... You're a noble...? Dear Founder, I summoned a noble from her own home!"

"Uh, no." Colete giggled at Louise's reaction nonetheless. "Royal by title, but it doesn't make me noble. However, it's a title that can be temporarily gained, and only by few alchemists like me. It's one of the greatest titles anyone can obtain in Erinn."

Louise sighed. "Alright... But where is this Erinn?"

"It's an entire world." Daine said, still with his back turned. "And nowhere on the map of Erinn is a place called the Tristain Magic Academy."

"Eh?! But this is the most prestigious magic school in Tristain!" Louise shouted. "One of the most prestigious schools in Halkeginia!"

"... What is Halkeginia?" Daine turned around. In response, Louise threw him her clothes that she had taken off already, as she was now in the process of changing into her night gown.

"You're in Halkeginia, idiot!" Louise yelled.

"... That just reinforces my theory." Colete sighed. "We're in another world."

"Another world?!" Louise glared at Colete. "What do you mean another..." Her sentence was interrupted by a long yawn. She shook her head, sighing. "You know what? It's too late at night... We can talk about this tomorrow." The mage slowly walked back to her bed. Laying down, she covered herself with a blanket. The only way to identify her was with the pink hair she still revealed. "Get those clothes washed and wake me up tomorrow..."

"Yeah. Go get those washed, Daine." Colete chuckled.

"Why me?!" Daine glared at Colete.

"Who kicks who's butt here?"

"... At least go with me so that I won't get lost alone in this place..." Daine sighed in resignation. Colete giggled and nodded before the two left the room, leaving the sleeping little girl alone.

As they walked the halls, Daine groaned "What is it with her?"

"The fact that she just sent us through a building we don't know about with a task a servant can do instead? No idea." Colete shook her head, rolling her eyes. Daine shrugged and continued walking, his eyes rolling as well. While he contemplated on his situation, Colete began to hear a male and a female voice, with the female giggling to whatever the male was saying.

Parting from Daine for a few seconds, she activated her stealth skill before she poked her head into a large room. In the center was a fountain, where the blonde boy with an open shirt from earlier was flirting with a brunette. _Oh great. There's people like HIM here..._ Sighing in annoyance, she walked back to Daine, who seemed to be talking to someone.

"Oh, my. I'm so sorry!" The stranger said. She had black hair and wore a maid's uniform which squeezed her chest rather tightly. Mind you, the maid was very busty, to the point in which Daine didn't even know that a chest size like that existed. Daine blushed and looked away, desperately trying to avert his eyes as they drift slowly to the maid's assets.

"A-ah... It's alright..." Daine said before calming himself down and facing the maid, more specifically the face. His eyes kept staring at the maid's eyes, though it seemed to intimidate her. "Are you a maid here?" Daine asked in a polite voice which relaxed the maid.

"Why, yes." The maid smiled. _Ah... She looks so cute when she smiles... _ Daine thought. "My name is Siesta."

"I'm Daine. And this..." Daine turned to gesture to Colete, but... "Uh..."

"Hi!" Colete suddenly reappeared behind Siesta, surprising her. "I'm Colete!" Colete said cheerfully, though Siesta was still frightened by the sudden appearance of Daine's friend.

"Hey, Colete..." Daine sighed. "You're scaring her."

"Heh, heh, sorry." Colete chuckled. "Nice to meet you though, Siesta."

Siesta slowly relaxed once more, chuckling. "Yes... Nice to meet you both. What are you doing out here so late at night?"

"Ah... Our master... Louise.. sent us to wash these clothes, but we got lost." Daine explained. "Do you mind doing this for us and giving us a tour while you're at it?"

"No problem." Siesta replied cheerfully. "Just follow me." Daine smiled and Colete smiled back. As soon as Siesta walked away, Colete slapped Daine across the face.

"Men!" She growled, too quiet for the maid to hear. Colete then followed the maid, leaving Daine behind to nurse his bruise.

"Ow... What was that for?" Daine rubbed his cheek. "Are you that jealous of her chest...?" In two seconds, a certain foolish Milletian had a Crash Shot to his face.


	2. The Best Part of Waking Up

**Author's Note: I've becoming a bit preoccupied with school, but I won't let it stop me from trying this out! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't worry If you think that there was too big of a change with Louise Here. There'll still be a lot of conflict between her and Daine and Colete. By the way, Daine's the torture monkey of this fanfiction, even if he is my character. I have no qualms about him getting kicked all around~!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Mabinogi or the Familiar of Zero. Colete is a character within Mabinogi made by my friend while Daine is -based- off mine.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hm… now how shall I wake thee?" A female's voice echoed in the room. "Shall I do it with a kiss, or maybe I should summon a golem on top of you? I know I have to do this quickly though…. Hm…"<p>

Colete stood in front of the sleeping figure. It's a good thing that there isn't any snoring to distract me. She chuckled, staring at the figure. Colete snapped her fingers, smiling mischievously as an idea came to mind. "I know."

Thankfully, Colete and Daine can feel the mana flowing in this entire land. Louise herself had hinted that they weren't the only magic users, which means that there should be some mana to use. While the moon, or moons in this case, had not exactly charged the Milletians' reserves, there was still much to go around.

Colete smiled as she quietly produced a wand from her person. She grinned as the five yellow orbs slowly formed and circle her body. There. Giggling like she does when pulling a joke on her close friends, Colete pointed the wand at the sleepy head and declared "Thunder."

…..

"I'm sorry for waking you up doing that, Louise." Colete laughed, holding her hips as she tried to control herself. It was about 15 minutes after the results of the incident. Louise promptly screamed in terror at the sight of Daine being electrocuted before getting out her wand and casting an explosion near Daine, shouting out "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

"... and me?" Daine grumbled, obviously very agitated. "Seriously, who the hell wakes up a person using freaking lightning magic?"

"Nah." Colete waved dismissively at Daine. "I won't say that I'm sorry if I plan on doing it again… Then again…" She grinned with the same mischievousness she always has as she placed her fingers on her chin. "Actually, I promise I won't wake you up with lightning magic ever again…"

"Colete." Daine glared at his guild leader, still fixing his hair that was forced to stand up from the electricity running through him. "I know you're going to plan on using Hail Storm to wake me up next. Justin even told me about that prank you did and how… unpleasant the experience was." Justin, like Daine, was a member of Colete's guild. He was a bit crazy and passionate when it comes to fire magic and alchemy. So when Colete used Hailstorm on Justin while he was asleep, his reaction was... less than pretty.

"Oh. so you know about that, huh?" Colete giggled.

"Both of you, just be quiet!" Louise shouted. She was even in worse shape, having been forced out of her dreams by the sound of her male familiar screaming in pain as thunder repeatedly boomed right next to her. Apparently, the Crash Shot last night knocked the human Milletian out, forcing Colete to drag him all the way to the room without being spotted. Well, she was by a glass-wearing blue haired girl, but that one student paid her no mind. "You two made enough noise to wake this entire tower, so the last thing I need is the two of you yelling at each other."

"Actually, it's more of just me yelling at her." Daine pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Louise returned with a sudden backfiring spell to Daine's face, causing him to fall flat on his back. The reason for her sudden need of silence wasn't really that, but Louise is already having a headache after being rudely awakened by a force of nature. "And I am to be referred to as Master, since you two are the familiars here!"

"Sorry." Daine and Colete sighed, the former rubbing his forehead.

"And for being so loud and rudely waking me up, the both of you will have to skip breakfast and have to wait outside the dining hall until the meal is over!" Louise declared. The two Milletians glanced at each other, with Daine shrugging.

"Alright." Colete stared at Louise. "Just tell us where to go."

"Eh?" Louise blinked.

"If you're going to 'punish' us for something so minor with something like that, then we'll gladly have some time away from you, Master." Daine explained. He and Colete both seemed indignant towards Louise.

"..." That explanation seemed to strike a nerve at Louise, who then shouted "Then get out of my room!" Colete glanced at Daine before leaving the room. However, Daine merely sighed and stayed inside. The noble stared at Daine, a mix of puzzlement and anger at the defiance of this command showing in her face. However, a few more emotions were also revealed to Daine.

"Master, before you tell me to get out again, we need to talk." Daine said, closing the door.

"... What is there to say?" Louise glared at Daine. "You're both my familiars, so you have to obey me."

"And that's where the problem is." Daine replied. "Louise, let me tell you something-"

"No, let me tell you something!" Louise yelled at Daine, who raised his eyebrow. "I am your master, you are my familiar! It's as simple as that!"

Daine sighed once more. "... Nevermind. I'll wait for you outside."

"And for waking me up in such a terrible way, the both of you will have to skip breakfast and wait outside the dining hall until the meal is over like the rest of the familiars!" Louise added, though immediately a dead silence took over.

"... Alright then." Colete muttered, staring at Louise. "Just tell me where to go so that I won't have to see you during the meal." She said before glancing at Daine and walking out of the room.

"..." Louise grit her teeth, glaring at the last sighting of Colete. "How dare she…!"

"Louise-" Daine sighed.

"It's 'Master!'" Louise shouted at Daine, who sighed once once more.

"Master, let me tell you something-"

"No, there is nothing to say at all." Louise interrupted, glaring at Daine. "I am your Master, and you are my familiar. I order you, and you have to obey me. It's as simple as that!"

Daine shook his head, staring at Louise. "You know what? I'll just wait for you to cool down. I'll just leave you alone for now…" He said before walking to the door. As he grabbed the knob, however, Daine heard the pink-haired noble… sniffling? Sighing, he lets it go and glanced behind him. The sight itself was just heartbreaking on its own. Daine turned around and walked back to Louise, sighing once again.

…..

Colete held her hand on her face as she controlled herself. 'How dare that little brat..!' Colete gritted her teeth. 'I'm not some kind of animal! I might have to punish my pets but that doesn't mean that I force them to starve!' During her venting, the Milletian felt someone tap her shoulder. Colete promptly turned to the side in which she was tapped, her hand raised in preparation for a slap. "What the hell do you want from-" She stopped herself, seeing that the source of the disturbance were mere strangers. "Sorry…" Colete sighed, shaking her head and dropping the hand.

There were two people in front of her. One was a red-headed dark-skinned woman who would've won the hearts, or rather just mere lusting attention of any male she crossed. The other was a smaller girl in height with blue hair and glasses. Both of them wore the same uniform as Louise- a cape over a white blouse and skirt with stockings. While the red-head seemed to enjoying the little scene, the blue-haired girl seemed less interested at the interaction of her company and the newcomer and more interested in that book of hers "Oh, my. It seems the Zero has already driven away one of her co-conspirators." The red-head smirked at the Milletian. "But it's alright; the Valliers have a history of being hard to deal with, anyway."

"And what do you mean by co-conspirator?" Colete narrowed her eyes at the speaker, her body tensing up once more.

"Well, it's obvious that the Valliere can't even use magic, let alone use Summon Servant. She must've paid you and your little cohort to somehow appear when she failed the spell." The red-head smiled at Colete still, which further added to the burning rage within the latter.

"Are you insinuating that I intentionally dragged me and my own friend to a land where I have no idea when the sun even rises and sets to put up with a little kid than stay with my own family and friends in the lands I love?!" Colete asked angrily, her anger flaring at the red-head, who backed away slightly.

"She was merely joking." The blue haired girl said, her eyes not diverting from the book. "Rivalry between her and Louise."

Colete looked at the girl, then the red-head. She cooled down somewhat, controlling herself. "Sorry. I'm royally pissed of right now." She sighed.

"Has the Valliere really treated you that badly?" The red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Took away our eating privileges after 'rudely' awakening her." Colete rolled her eyes.

"Oh, so that was you and your friend..." The noble blinked, then shook her head. "Well... My name's Kirche Von Zerbst, The Ardent, and this is Tabitha, the Snowstorm." Kirche introduced herself and the blue-haired girl, now known as Tabitha. "I know how much a handful the Valliere is, so you can come to me to vent whenever you like. Or maybe Tabitha her-"

"No." Tabitha interrupted, her eyes staring blankly at Kirche that asked a question. 'Really?'

This seemed to cheer the Milletian up as she began to giggle at this. "Well, at least you two are really friendly. My name is Colete. I guess since you're giving me your titles, I might as well give you one of mine." Colete shrugged. "Formally, I am Colete, the Royal Alchemist, leader of the guild Dispell."

"Royal Alchemist?" Tabitha raised an eyebrow.

"The Zero summoned a noble?" Kirche blinked.

"Royal Alchemists are just a small group of top alchemists." Colete shrugged. "I mean, sure we get a uniform and a title, though only temporary until you leave the group. However, alchemy pretty much has reached its peak. The Royal Alchemists are having trouble now in discovering something new. It isn't really royal, but it just means that we're the top alchemists in the lands." Colete shrugged.

"That's... Amazing..." Kirche blinked.

"I still have the clothing and all... But..." Colete shrugged. "I'm not sure how long they'll last. People get kicked out if they stop researching too much and get lazy. I'm pretty much unable to participate with the others, so I won't exactly stay as a Royal Alchemist for next year..."

The door suddenly opened, and Louise came out, much calmer. However that changed very quickly as she glared at Kirche. "And what are you doing here, Zerbst?" Louise demanded.

"Introductions." Colete stared at Louise. "I might as well get used to the people I'm stuck with. Like Daine for example."

"See, this is why sometimes I question my continued presence in your circle called 'friends.'" Daine rolled his eyes.

"Oh? And who are you?" Kirche smiled seductively at Daine. Daine furrowed his eyebrows before Louise interrupted the two (not)love birds.

"Get out of here, Zerbst!" Louise yelled at the red-head. "I don't need you defiling my familiars!"

Kirche giggled at Louise's reaction. "As fiery as always, I see. Oh well. I'll see the both of you later." Kirche smiled at Daine and Colete before she and Tabitha walked down they hallway.

"... What was that about?" Daine blinked.

"That was Kirche von Zerbst." Colete shrugged. "Apparently she and Louise have a rivalry."

"I'm right here, you know." Louise glared at Colete.

"She remind me of you when you pretended to be a Lolita." Daine smirked. "Now, Master. I suppose you have something to say to Colete." Louise looked at Daine, then sighed.

"Colete... I'm sorry for acting so harshly to the both of you." Louise muttered. "..."

"... What exactly did you do to Louise in there?" Colete eye'd the Milletian next to the noble, who raised an eyebrow.

"Are... You implying something?" Daine blinked. "We just had a talk."

"About what?"

"Talk about it later." Louise interrupted. "We need to go to breakfast." The two nodded and followed their master to the dining hall. It was nothing short of beautiful, it's architecture only second to the interior of the guild castle However, there was something wrong as they entered the hall.

"Oh no..." Louise stopped.

"What is it?" Colete asked.

"Familiars aren't allowed in here..." Louise sighed. "It's the academy's rules. You'll have to wait outside." She pointed to the door. "... You'll have to wait outside anyway. I can order a maid for you two to get food from."

"Alright." Daine responded before Colete could, grabbing the latter's hand and going out the door. After going through the door into the yard, Colete managed to tear her arm away from her friend.

"What exactly was that for?" Colete glared at Daine.

"Look Colete." Daine stared back at the elf. "I had just talked to Louise. If anything, she at least understands that we aren't animals and would treat us somewhat better than before. Starting another scene because we aren't allowed in there doesn't help her mental state right now."

"And what do you mean by that?" Colete's anger vanished, but she still stared at Daine.

"I mean.." Daine sighed. "She really thinks that she is a failure. Apparently, she's a noble and nobles are supposed to be able to use magic, with their familiars as some sort of visible scale. However, Louise can't get her spells to work correctly and she thinks she summoned two helpless summoners."

"... You managed to find out all that?" Colete raised an eyebrow.

"You were venting for a long time, let me tell you." Daine sighed. "It's only after I heard you through the door that I quickly finished up my conversation to calm you down next." Colete then followed suit, sighing herself. 'Leave it to Daine to be the glue...' She thought. After all, Daine was basically the one guy to cool everything down once tensions rise. He does everything, from reason to just absolute humor.

"Well… thanks, Daine." Colete smiled at him, which he promptly returned.

"Always welcome." Daine shrugged. "Now, then. I suppose we should look for that servant and the group of familiars. You know, just so that we'll be where she can find us."

"They're right behind you." Colete blinked, stepping back a bit.

Daine raised an eyebrow at the reaction before turning around and yelling "Whoa!" while drawing his short sword. What levitated behind him was a lone eye with bat-wings attached to it. It stared, unblinkingly, at Daine, and did nothing more. Furrowing his eyebrows, Daine slowly sheathed it. Colete, noticing Daine's lowering his guard, stepped forward and joined his inspection of this unique creature. "... This… is new." Daine said, staring at it. It seems he and the creature had unintentionally started a staring contest. "Any idea what this is…?"

"... I have absolutely no idea…" Colete muttered.

"Oh, it's you two again." A familiar voice was heard from behind them. Colete jumped, very nearly drawing her bow before she realized who it was. Siesta. "And that is a bugbear."

"..." The two Milletians stared at each other once again. "... Bugbear?" Daine asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Bugbear." Siesta giggled at his reaction.

"... It looks nothing like a mix of a bug or a bear, though…" Colete muttered, glancing at the bugbear once more. However, it had turned its… er… back of the eye to them and started flying away.

"Anyway, I guess you're that servant that Louise sent us?" Daine asked.

"Oh? She was going to send a servant?" Siesta blinked. "What for?"

"Getting us food." Colete shrugged.

"Oh my. There's no need for sending a servant." Siesta smiled. "Come, follow me. I'll send one of the maids to tell Miss Valliere that you're in the kitchen."

"The kitchen? Alright... I guess..." Daine muttered.

...

"Wow, Siesta. This is really good!" Colete commented as she ate more of the soup. It was 10 minutes after they arrived. The Milletians were introduced to Marteau, the chef of the kitchen who seemed to especially despise nobles but especially wanted to help the two familiars. Right now, their soup was the result of his wanting to help, and a mixture of Siesta's assistance.

"Thank you." Siesta blushed slightly.

"Is there anything we can repay you for this?" Daine asked.

"Well, there is the fact that we have to serve snacks and drinks to the nobles later." Siesta pondered.

"Oh?" Colete and Daine blinked. "What for?"

"Getting to know their new familiars." Siesta answered.

"That... Makes sense." Daine muttered.

"So can you help me?" Siesta asked.

"I don't mind." Daine shrugged.

"Well, I have to at least stay with Louise then." Colete shrugged.

"Better stay with one dislikeable person than have to serve multiple. Besides, I don't feel like running around and handing cups of tea." She smirked.

"Pick your poison." Daine chuckled before nodding to Siesta. "Let's go."

...

"Hm..." Louise looked for Colete. A servant had told her that they traveled to the kitchens, as another servant had took them in.

"I'm right here, Louise." Colete said as she ran from the far end of the kitchen. Louise furrowed her eyebrows at the sight of the young elf having an apron on. Noticing this, Colete chuckled. "It's been too long since I cooked. I usually spend my time fighting alongside my friends that I don't practice certain skills."

Louise stared at Colete strangely for a few more seconds before she sighed and gestured for the Milltian to come. "Today's the day that we get to know each other, instead of going to classes. So we have to go to the courtyard nearby."

"Oh? Lead the way then." Colete shrugged, following her master to the courtyard where all the other nobles were flooding into. There were a vast number of tables for the students and their familiars, which were all animals. There were frogs and snakes to… bugbears, was it?- and dragons. Despite all of these creatures, Colete seemed unimpressed by the creatures. In fact, the presence of all of these things very much reminded the Milletian of how everyone just hung out in Dunbarton.

"You don't seem to affected by this." Louise said, noticing Colete's indifference and not-so-excited face.

"Honestly, I've seen a lot of things like this." Colete shrugged. "People like being with their pets where I come from." She smiled, remembering the memory. However, how long will it be until she see the sight again.

"Oh… Daine told me you had a lot of pets." Louise said, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"Yeah. And so does he." Colete shrugged. "The reason why I kind of… reacted how I did earlier was that we both have a hatred of people who treat their pets, who should be loyal and loving to them, like dirt." She said, taking a chair and sitting down. "And we can't even get them out of the influence of the said people, so as long as they live, so they'll only be able to live under them."

"You mean, it's permanent?" Louise blinked.

"As long as they exist." Colete sighed. "Just like this contract, apparently. A horrible cast of the die for them, I'd say."

"Oh…." Louise looked down.

"Hey." Colete sighed. "What did Daine talk to you about?"

"... He told me about how you hated people like what you described." Louise said. "Daine also told me that I should at least have more patience with you two, at least..."

Colete nodded. "I'll try to behave a bit better, but only in the condition that you don't treat me like a stray animal."

Sighing, Louise nodded. "I'll try."

"Deal?" Colete held her hand out

"Deal." Just as they shook hands, Colete sensed that something was wrong. It was that leader's intuition that her subordinates were in trouble.

"Hey, Valliere." Kirche appeared, approaching the table. Her salamander followed suit, matching her in speed as the red-head ran with urgency to their table "I think your other familiar has gotten into trouble."

"What makes you say that? And why do you care?" Louise stared at Kirche, her eye narrowing at her. However, Kirche had that honest-to-god looks of worry.

"He just stopped Guiche from punishing a servant, and by now I'm sure that their argument would escalate into a duel made by Guiche." Kirche explained quickly.

"WHAT?!" Louise exploded from her chair as she ran, with Colete following behind her. Now that she was looking around, everyone was crowding around something. Shoving her way through the crowd, she heard the few sentences that would've caused her heart to stop.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, IN THE VESTRI COURT, WITHIN AN HOUR!" The self-proclaimed ladies's man shouted over the murmurs of the crowd.

"I accept." Another voice replied, all too calmly. "I shall see you then. Bring your best, boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: My only issue is that I felt like the ending to this chapter was rushed. I hope that I have somewhat of a good pacing and that I switched things up slightly with an ever-changing relationship. So Colete is more in favor of Kirche with a hint of forgiving Louise and Daine is trying to help Louise flat out.<strong>

**By the way, I love reading how the characters amaze the crowds by beating up Guiche and/or his golems. It kinda gives me that feeling that one gets when they try out a new video game or something.**

**And some of my time shall now be devoted to Smashing everybody. With Robbin preferably.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention. I need people to review this, because I don't really know how good or bad I actually write. I also won't get better if no one tells me that I'm in need to get better as well. So, as the standard of Author's Notes, please review!**


	3. It's Time to Duel!

**Author's Notes:** **About time I updated this story. I probably am going to be busy for the next three weeks because of my school's new screwed up exam system. Hopefully, I would find some time to type Chapter 4 and update it anyway. By the way, I LOVE fighting scenes. it's the one scene in which I actually get REALLY into it, so I hope you don't think that it's too long. I've, uh... noticed that Guiche's fights are shorter than this, I think, and I suppose I would be a bit generous to him this time and give him a chance. You'll see why.**

**Anyway, to the unknown reviewer, I actually did forget to add that Colete's ears were covered, so I changed it somewhat in the first chapter. I've done research on the Familiar of Zero wikis (there are two?!), especially for how I can tweak some thins in the story. I'll try not to make it another redundant fanfic, but then again, I hope that despite the similarities to the actual storyline now, you're all enjoying it. I promise you that there will be some differences later on in the story (I literally got a big twist for the 'rescue mission', involving Colete).**

**Oh, and another thing. Just as a test run for newer chapters, I may or may not start a fanfic called _The Rebel Against Zero_, which would star an original character of the same name as my pen name. It's not that I am getting less interested in this plot, it's that I want to test some things out for the later 'episodes' without getting ahead in this fanfiction.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_**I do not own the Familiar of Zero or Mabinogi.**_

* * *

><p>Daine walked silently with Siesta. <em>I really do hope that the nobles here are actually more reserved than Louise's aggressive personality…<em> He thought as he kept following the maid to the kitchen. Louise herself is tolerable once you get to know her. She's pretty much crushed under expectations, be it high or high ones make her try to be a great mage, which sets her up for a greater effect once she fails her spells. The low ones, however, keep her down once she fails. _I'll have to do something to give her some emotional support then._ Daine thought to himself.

Daine looked at Siesta, who had just gotten two trays of pastries. "So what exactly is this event?" He asked again to the maid, taking a tray with one hand.

"Well, after the Spring Summoning Ritual, the students get the entire day off to get to know about their familiars." Siesta explained, leading Daine out the door to the courtyard. Around them, students were beginning to travel to their familiars, whether it would be a mole, snake, frog, and that… bug-eye-thing. Daine glanced at it and walked away with Siesta to the tables... scratching the back of his head. _I think it gave me the evil eye... Did I insult it or something earlier?_

Sooner or later, Daine was walking quickly around like the other servants, giving plates of pastries to whatever table that needed it. It was something like whenever Colete held a guild meeting just so that the guild would have a giant feast... And Daine would be pinned down as the waiter. The Milletian shivered, remembering the absolute HELL he went through having to pass around each and every dish and drink for every guild member. 30 different individual people for one single inexperienced- though that changed quickly with each meeting- waiter... Not fun at all. The Milletian didn't mind this similar-but-different situation one bit, though. He had help, and there were just a few more students, at least to him, to deal with here. It was much more manageable than the chaotic guild dinners.

The Milletian placed the pastry dishes on another table, sighing. _Less people to deal with, but it's still tiring after a while... _He thought. As he sighed, he saw something peculiar on the floor- a small bottle. Shrugging, Daine wordlessly placed it on the table. It probably belonged to someone in that table, since Daine saw them there the whole time. The Milletian turned around and walked to another table that had a noble yelling for a nearby servant. That's the difference between the guild and these idiots- the fact that they just obnoxiously call him over instead of just politely asking, and then demand a pastry or a drink and not even show a sign of gratitude. _The nerve of these people... _After another bow of politeness (Dear Gods, learning to act in those Shakespearean plays actually did help for once...), Daine listened to yet another 'request' from a noble. However, the listing of things he wanted were interrupted when the sounds of another boy yelling at someone spread through the courtyard, initiating a silence as everyone nearby began to witness the event.

"How dare you make a girl cry, servant?!" A boy with blonde hair and an opened shirt cried out in anger at... Siesta? _Oh hell no. _Daine glared at the boy in his sights as he approached the scene. Siesta began to shrink, figuratively of course, as the blonde continued to put her down on the spot.

"S-sir Guiche..." Siesta brought up the courage to quietly mutter. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about..."

"Don't you lie to me now, maid! I intentionally dropped the bottle of perfume onto the ground so someone else could pick it up. Instead, you placed it on the table for everyone else's eyes to see!" 'Guiche' said, his show of anger becoming more dramatic. Looking at him closely, Daine could see a big red hand-shaped spot on the boy's cheek. Ouch.

Daine turned to one of the nearby students. "What happened?" He whispered.

"Guiche's accusing that maid of causing Montmorency and Katie to cry after Katie saw him and Montmorency together." The student explained, not averting his eyes as he watched Guiche get angrier.

"Who's Montmorency and Katie?"

"Montmorency is Guiche's fiancé. It's already been shown that he repeatedly cheats on her. I guess Katie's the girl that he went after just recently."

Of course, Daine thought. And right at the start of this incident, it had to begin with an explosion. Honestly, is this sort of public humiliation really necessary, on top of the excessive shouting and loudness coming from the boy? And the crowd's reaction... They're all just enjoying the show, perhaps excited because how the rarity of these types of situations shown to pushed his way through the crowd to get to the two in the spotlight, rushing as fast as he could before things went even more horribly wrong.

"Maybe I should punish you for this!" Guiche shouted, raising his hand. Speak of going even more horribly wrong...

"Stop." Daine said, moving himself between Siesta and Guiche. "I believe that's enough."

"Oh? You're that familiar Louise the Zero summoned!" Guiche chuckled, as did the rest of the crowd. "Move aside, familiar. I must teach this servant about respect."

"I suppose you can do that by showing the lack of respect YOU have, since I've seen no ounce shown by you." Daine returned, his face calm and cool. Guiche blinked, and the crowd soon turned its target of laughter to Guiche.

"Why you...!" Guiche gritted his teeth. "Even so, this girl must be punished for her actions!"

"So far, I only heard assumptions." Daine sighed and shrugged, all the while looking down and shaking his head. "If anything, I placed the potion on the table because I assumed it would belong to someone there. While it seems I was right, it apparently was a factor in life biting you in the leg for what you've done."

"And you are the one to talk to me about respect." Guiche growled.

"Because you show me no reason to give you any. After all, other than how amusing I find your behavior, probably a vain attempt by you in order to attract girls, there are no redeeming qualities about you so far." Daine smirked.

This line especially ticked the noble boy off, and it seems the crowd was now siding with Daine. Gritting his teeth, it seems that Guiche was trying to think of ways to try to salvage his dignity after now becoming the victim of public humiliation. And it seems he gained an idea, as he got out a rose and pointed at Daine. "Well, maybe you should learn how important it is to respect your superiors! I challenge you to a duel!"

A wave of silence filled the crowd, as it seems Daine was put on the spotlight now. Using his peripheral vision, Daine saw the other students' eyes widen in surprise by the declaration. However, Daine was still calm. He stared at the blonde noble, thinking of a response. After a few moments, Daine gave his answer. "I'm sorry. I think I heard an annoying little fruit fly buzz around my ear." Daine smirked. "Would you say that again, kid?" Usually, he would go against fighting a random stranger- minus the formors, because he knows they wouldn't- but if someone's going to wrongfully "punish" innocent people and duel someone to glorify himself, then he deserves what's coming.

Guiche growled, obviously insulted even more. The crowd around the two whispered, obviously with mixed emotions about Daine and/or Guiche. Suddenly, the blonde noble shouted once more. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL, IN THE VESTRI COURT, WITHIN AN HOUR!"

"I accept." Daine smiled, staring coldly at Guiche. "Bring your best, boy." Guiche promptly turned and left, possibly to the designated dueling area. The crowd followed suit, departing to spread the news of the duel. Daine's smile slowly dropped as he just shook his head, pitying the boy.

"Familiar!" Louise shouted at Daine, who turned around.

"Oh. Hi, Louise." Daine smiled.

"What are you doing?!" Louise cried out.

"Protecting Siesta." Daine pointed at the frozen and pale-faced maid as she stared at Daine.

"Y-you.. why would you…?" Siesta muttered.

"Because I'm your friend." Daine shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong with that." Colete nodded.

"No…." Siesta muttered. "You just accepted a duel from a mage!"

"And?" Daine smiled, turning around fully towards the maid.

"You'll get yourself killed!" Louise grabbed Daine's shoulders, shaking them. Daine raised an eyebrow, and glanced at Colete, who rolled her eyes. _And the girls are trying to take care of the male that's going to war._ Colete mentally sighed. "You must apologize to him, now!" Louise shouted at Daine, who simply chuckled.

Daine chuckled. "Don't worry. I can hold my own in a fight."

"But this is different; he uses magic! He's a dot level mage"

Colete laughed, causing the other two girls to stare at her. "Daine told you two he isn't a pushover. Louise, I told you what I am. Do you know the kinds of people in my guild?"

"N-no…?" Louise muttered.

"He may be one of the worst mages in my guild, but trust me when I say that he knows how to fight one." Colete smiled. "Daine, you know what to do." The human Milletian smiled at the elf, knowing he'll finally get something to do that he'll enjoy.

…

"So, you hadn't run away." Guiche smirked, crossing his arms as he stood in the middle of the Vestri Court where the crowd surrounded.

"Of course not." Daine returned the smirk. "After all, I don't mind beating a little kid when he needs it. Now then, shall we?"

Guiche's confident smirk faltered only slightly into a frown at the remark, but nonetheless showed no signs of the insult affecting him. "Are you that in a rush to be felled? Then I shall grant that wish!" Guiche suddenly took out his rose, swinging it and letting a rose fall to the ground. When it landed, the earth rose and a finely made suit of armor spawned from the risen earth. "I am Guiche the Bronze! As such, you shall fight my Bronze Valkyries!"

The crowd "oooooo'ed" as the Valkyrie stood in between Guiche and Daine. However, Daine himself was unimpressed. If anything, a simple alchemist, if given the right skills and some earth crystals, can make a golem, albeit less beautiful in appearance, yet larger and more battle-centered. After all, the Bronze Valkyrie looks like just a hollow suit of armor for women, and bronze... Well, it wasn't really as good as steel.

From within the crowd, Colete, Louise, and Siesta watched closely. Both Louise and Siesta were worried, the latter more so as Louise trusted Colete's word. The said Milletian, however, eyed Daine as she studied how he moved. If anything, she was her mentor when it came to living in Erinn. Ever since he first entered Uladh as a Milletian, Colete practiced with him and aided him in his quests and battles, and she still does.

"Very well, then." Daine sighed, secretly sweat dropping at the intimidating constant stare from a certain girl in the crowd... He stepped forward with his left foot, entering into a stance and drawing a sword with his left hand. "I am Daine... Let me show you how we do it back from my home!" The Valkyrie charged at Daine, throwing a punch. _Really? _Daine thought to himself as he stepped to the side using his rear foot, dodging the punch and slashing at the Valkyrie. The thing flew forwards and fell hard onto the ground as two halves, and Daine turned toward his opponent. "Is that all you have?" He taunted, raising his sword at the noble. The crowd looked at Daine, now interested. After all, first impressions are important, and defeating a Valkyrie was not exactly easy for commoners.

"Tch!" Guiche swung his rose, spawning three new Valkyries. Daine watched them charge, reaching into his cloak with both of his hands... The first Valkyrie launched a swing at to his face, causing Daine to drop down into a squat in order to dodge. From beyond the Valkyrie's open legs, Daine saw two more charging right at him. Smirking, Daine, using his momentum as he is rising, slammed into the nearest Valkyrie and caused it to crash into a second one. The third sidestepped the domino effect, throwing a kick at Daine. The Milletian spun and drew the object in his grasp. Daine pulled the trigger to the one of the Zelder II pair of guns in his hand, causing the Valkyrie in point blank to have a bullet through the helmet. It crumbled back to the earth.

Now the crowd gasped, hearing the sound of a flintlock pistol firing. It was a weapon unused by nobles, but commoners? It allowed one to kill another instantly without the need for a large bow and arrow, and the sound that it makes when the trigger is pulled is deafening. The eyes were locked on Daine, who had easily felled not one, but four Valkyries. This was a feat that would be very unexpected for a commoner to do. Tabitha, who was interested in her book, silently closed it and watched the familiar of Louise closely through her spectacles. Louise was amazed, while Siesta was practically in awe at this. Silence filled the Courtyard, soon to be broken only by Daine, who hadn't have a scratch on him. "Are you done?"

"I will not lose to you!" Guiche responded with determination. Surrendering now would be even more humiliating than everything done prior to this duel! With burning eyes, he swung his rose again, and a half-dozen Valkyries spawned in front of him, armed with swords and lances.

"Guiche!" Louise called out from the crowd. "You know that dueling with lethal means is forbidden!"

"Only between nobles, Zero!" Guiche yelled back. "But last time I checked, he's just a familiar!"

"That's becau-" Louise was suddenly grabbed from behind by the shoulder. "What...?" Louise looked at Colete.

"Just let him. Daine can still handle this." Colete smiled and continued to watch the fight.

"Valkyries! Attack!" Guiche commanded, pointing his rose at Daine. The Milletian sighed and switched his gun for his sword, but this time pulling out another blade.

"You asked for this." Daine sighed at the incoming group of weapons and armor... And disappeared.

"What the-?!" Guiche gasped. Tabitha's eyes widened as suddenly Daine appeared, slashing one of the Valkyries into four pieces with an X-slash using the two swords. As Guiche manipulated the other five golems to strike Daine, the Milletian seemingly teleported again to the Valkyrie at the far end nearest to Guiche, slicing it into three with two parallel vertical swings. Daine dashed to the two earth-beings in front of him that have yet to turn around, stabbing both of them with one sword each through the chest plates. Smirking, Daine spun, shredding the crumbling armor as he suddenly dashed again to finish off the last two golems.

Guiche looked around with shock and disbelief. _No human could move that fast! What magic is he using?!_ He thought. Looking around, the boy saw only two of his squad left, which were obviously going to get pummeled. What he also saw was the sheer and utter amazement written on everyone's faces as they tried to track the noble's opponent's movements. Biting his lip, Guiche swung his rose for the last time. Every last petal of the rose drifted into the air, spawning 15 more Valkyries. The crowd promptly moved back, knowing that this is pretty much a mini-war now.

Daine stabbed through the last golem of the way, before turning around and meeting... a whole lot more golems than he liked. "Even I know that's too much for a simple duel.." He muttered, gripping his swords tightly. Final Hit, a skill in which you push your body to its furthest, takes a lot out of the user. No user can manage to keep the status up for even a full minute, let alone Daine. Most usually can only last around half. Besides, even after using the skill for such a few seconds, it's draining and painful after the user gets out of the state. Still though, he still had some energy to fight. It'll be difficult though... "I guess we're both at our limit." Daine smirked.

"But you... Lose." Guiche smirked, hiding the hidden signs of willpower exhaustion. All in all, he created was 25 Valkyries in total in this one fight, something that he had not done since he tested his limits on how many golems he can create. Embarrassing that it took this long, yes, but it doesn't matter. His opponent was still tired. Even Guiche could see his loosening grip on the two swords. It's only a matter of time before victory was his. "Bronze Valkyries, attack!"

The Valkyries all charged at the tired Daine, who raised his blades. "Oh, no... Daine!" Louise called out, though knowing it would be in vain as he would not be able to survive this situation. Daine grit his teeth, having been forced to do something he wasn't even sure would work.

"**_Summon Matsu!_**" Daine called, his voice ringing into the air. The runes in his hands began to glow...

The two were in a different dimension. How this was still possible, it was unknow. However, a familiar dark blue lightning dragon swooped down from the skies and landed with a loud roar. Upon impact, the shock wave caused the Valkyries to become paralyzed with electricity coursing through them all. "Good boy..." Daine smiled, stepping forward to pat Matsu's head. "what'd you know... It worked!" Daine chuckled.

"W-what the?!" Guiche's eyes widened. "You're a commoner! How are you able to summon anything, let alone a dragon?!" He yelled, stepping backwards. The crowd was also surprised, stepping back from the sudden appearance of the lightning dragon. Tabitha's eyes widened as the commoner literally summoned a dragon. Was it a wind dragon? A Fire dragon? The animal wasn't even a rhyme dragon. Just who was this person...?

"Easy. Because my voice is enchanted to reach my pets no matter where I am." Daine smirked. "Now then, it's my turn." The boy raised his blade once more at the Valkyries as he slowly thought up how to take them all down. "Hm... Maybe if I have Matsu use widespread attacks to weaken them and go in for the kill…" He muttered to himself.

"_That is a good idea, Master." _Another voice sounded. Daine blinked , surprised by how his quiet mumbling was heard.. Glancing quickly around, it seems none of the other people around him heard the strange voice.

_Who... Who is this?! _Daine thought_. _

"_I am Matsu. For some reason, I am able to talk to you… and apparently share our thoughts if we wished." _The voice was grumbling, but it was still audible to everyone, though to most it was still a mere growl. "_Though, from here, I can see your hand glowing for some reason. Maybe that's why I can talk to you."_

Daine glanced down at his right hand, which began to glow. "Tch…." _Alright, then. As long as it's helpful…._ Daine thought as he looked at the stunned golems, which were slowly recovering. "Alright then. Matsu, use Lightning Breath on the golems!"

Matsu breathed in deeply as it reared its head back, a telltale sign that it would breathe fire. Panicking, Guiche desperately tried to regain control of his Valkyries. He manages to do so, and sends them all at the dragon, the spearmen first. Suddenly, Daine appeared between his pet and the bronze golems, using the last few seconds he can muster with his extreme speed and slashing through the five leading Valkyries. "Guh…" The pain soon flooded Daine's body because he pushed the limits of his muscles, and Daine immediately got out of the state of Final Hit. Seeing his chance, the blond noble sent his Valkyries at the weakened Daine, but the Milletian suddenly rolled back. The lightning dragon breathed out electricity belonging to the storms, striking all of the remaining 10 golems. Daine drew his guns, the Meriel PE (though colored to appear like the Zeder II), once more. He leapt forward and rolled, pulling the trigger on his guns and firing 8 rounds of Mana Bullets forward. The result caused 4 golems to be completely destroyed, while two knocked back by the bullets causing a shockwave upon impact.

"Endgame, Guiche." Daine smirked at Guiche. "Return, Matsu." Daine turned around to the dragon as he holstered the two pistols. The dragon huffed and batted its wings against the air, before flying into the sky once more. _I'll deal with this strange thing later..._ Daine thought to himself as he glanced down on his right hand, where the runes stopped glowing.

Silence filled the air at that point once more, the crowd shocked and amazed by the turn of events. Guiche was pretty much scared out of his wits at that point, his golems completely destroyed and a dragon joining the fray against him. He only had 6 Valkyries, two of which were somewhat damaged. He opened his mouth, but realized that Daine was still within reach of at least four to six weapons, and the dragon was gone, too! The shock on his own face faded and was replaced by a confident smirk. _The boy's arrogance is his downfall,_ Guiche thought as he sent the Valkyries at one last charge. _No one can call a victory in the middle of enemies and after calling off his troops! _

However, just as three swords and three lances impaled the him, Daine jumped backwards, causing a golem to fall onto his back and be used as a landing pad. "Doppelganger." Daine declared, and suddenly one copy of the Milletian appeared behind each of the 5 Valkyries. They slashed with their swords, splitting them into two and causing them to fall as earth.

Guiche fell to his knees, seeing practically all of his beloved Bronze Valkyries become earth once again. No matter what, the commoner, or maybe a noble because of his display of skills, had something to react with whenever Guiche tried to get him. If anything, the only way to actually salvage what little that is left of his dignity is to... "Give up..." Guiche muttered, lowering his head to the ground. "I-I... Give up."

Daine walked to the blonde noble, looking down at him. "Honestly, going through all this trouble... Just so that you can look better in front of everyone." He muttered. "Stand up and bow. You owe me and Siesta an apology."

"A-alright." Guiche nodded and agreed submissively. Daine motioned Siesta to come over, and she did so, blushing rather profusely. After all, no person has ever fought for her, let alone succeed in a fight for her. The maid stood by Daine. "I-I'm sorry." Guiche muttered, bowing his head, partially in a gesture of repentance but more in blushed even more, bowing her head as well.

"Now then. All's said and done, I suppose." Daine shrugged. "Come on, Siesta. Let's go to Louise." Still in shock of a noble bowing to a mere maid, even if forced, Siesta followed Daine through the crowd, leaving Guiche to wallow in the defeat and humiliation that was meant for the people he was forced to apologize to.

...

After the duel, Louise dragged the two Milletians into her room before the trio could grab anymore attention that would pile up on what was already too much. Louise shut the door and locked it, then turned to Daine. "What in the Founder was that?!" Louise nearly shrieked.

Daine looked at Colete for a millisecond before shrugging. "In order of appearance, two fluted short swords, one of a pair of guns, Final Hit, my pet Lightning Dragon, and some other skills."

"Can you actually elaborate on that?" Louise glared. Colete smiled, enjoying the little scene in front of her. "I thought you were a commoner who only knew the basics of magic!"

Daine sighed, rubbing his forehead. "The basics of magic, at least in my land, included low-level spells that require any amount of charges. It also included being able to summon a pet that you obtained."

"That still doesn't explain the things that you were able to do."

Colete shook her head and intervened. "What he used to attack quickly was something called Final Hit." She explained, letting the pressured human Milletian get some breathing time for once. "It's an ability that's primarily used for pushing the body through its physical limits and attacking relentlessly. The other skill was a skill used to create clones of the user for battle, called Doppelganger."

"... Do you have those skills?"

"I only have the second skill mentioned out of the two." Colete shrugged.

"Why?" Louise tilted her head.

"It's a human-only skill, and I'm an elf." Colete pulled back the hood of her robe, revealing her pointed ears. "However, our race-"

"BY THE FOUNDER!" Louise shouted, immediately bringing out her wand. "Don't come near me!" She stepped back to the door, trying to unlock it with much haste.

Daine stood up, furrowing her eyebrows at the sudden reaction. "Louise, is everything alright?"

"No, it's not alright!" Louise yelled, still pointing her wand at the confused Colete. "Stay back, e-elf!" She stuttered, her fear painted all over her now-pale face.

"Is there something wrong with elves?" Colete blinked. "I don't... See any problems about being one..." She said slowly, her mind trying to process how and why this is happening.

"Louise, calm down." Daine said, walking to Louise. However, she had that look of someone afraid to die facing death itself in the face. The pink-haired noble shook her head, her shaky hand still trying to aim the wand at Colete should she move. "Louise." Daine grabbed her shoulders, saying her name once more. He whispered to her, trying to get her mind to relax. Thank god that it was the day everyone in the entire part of the Academy where they were were outside getting to know their familiars, because then mass hysteria would've swept through the school like the Black Plague in the Middle Ages.

Eventually, Louise, with a shaky breath, lowered her wand and agreed to listen Colete out and explain what was with the elves. While still nervous, Louise trusted in Daine's word and, by extension, Colete's promise not to go after her. Colete and Daine both sat down on the bed, while Louise sat on a chair closest to the door. "Well, then." Colete started. "Can you explain what's the issue with elves in your world?"

"Well…" Louise muttered, searching through her knowledge of history. While the student was considered a failure for being a mage, she is an excellent student herself. "Originally, the elves were sort of neutral to humans. However, the Founder Brimir was betrayed and killed by one of his familiars, an elf. Elves also use magic that don't even comply with our system of magic… With their Ancient Magic, they can stand against any army we can pull out!" Louise explained, her initial amazement of the idea that just a single being can stand up to an army of thousands.

"So, in this world, elves are pretty much feared as an enemy…" Colete muttered. "Well,,, in my world, elves are the natural enemies to another race, but not humans. In fact, the human race can ally with either side of the war."

"Really?" Louise blinked, surprised by the concept of a human and an elf becoming allies.

"Indeed." Daine nodded. "I myself am an ally of the elven race. They have an interracial war with the race of giants, who can also obtain human individuals as allies."

"And even then, we this shaky alliance with the giants to go against another race that plans to wreak havoc across the world." Colete added, sighing.

"Elves and humans working together…? That's… really unheard of." Louise mumbled, her mind still trying to wrap around the idea. "The only account was before the Founder Brimir's elven familiar betrayed him…."

"By the way Louise." Daine interrupted. "Who is this 'Founder Brimir' that you keep mentioning?"

"The Founder was the one who founded the system of magic that we use now." Louise smiled, a bit happy to change the subject at hand. After all, it is still uncomfortable for anyone to talk about an elf. Think of all the Wizards and Witches talking about Voldemort; it's that kind of feeling. "He was the first and only Void user that summoned four different familiars. He also founded the nations of Halkeginia, the system of nobility relating to magic users, and indirectly the religion that we have."

The two Milletians nodded, understanding what this Founder means to Louise and virtually all to Halkeginia. After all, Nao herself was viewed as if a goddess, even if she wasn't one, because of her renowned kindness and generosity, and the act that she was the person to help all the Milletians get accustomed to Erinn. Morrighan can be seen this way as well… if it weren't for the fact that the Milletians discovered the ugly truth about the actual goddess. "I suppose that would be why you all hate the elves so much." Colete muttered, pulling back her hood. "I guess until I can find something that can hide my ears, I'll just walk around with my hood up." She shrugged.

"Sorry for reacting the way I did…" Louise muttered, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. If anything, I would be suspicious and jump to conclusions if I see certain people myself." Colete smiled at the pink-haired noble and offered her hand. "Now then, are we good with each other?" Louise slowly looked up and saw a smile, which she slowly returned.

"We are." She stated, taking the hand in a handshake.

…

"Headmaster Osmond?" The door knocked upon, causing the said headmaster to call off his familiar from spying on his green-haired secretary, Ms. Longueville. If anything, said secretary was about to admonish him anyway, but so long as the old man stops…

"Jean? Come in." Headmaster Osmond replied to the voice behind the door, discreetly getting his mouse back to his desk before he thought anyone would notice. Professor Jean Colbert, a man with brown hair, glasses, and a very bald top (which was ironically balder than the old man he came to), walked in. "Ms. Longueville? Would you go outside for a minute?" Osmond turned to his secretary, who nodded and walked through the doorway before the door would close. After it closed, Osmond muttered an incantation, causing the air inside his office to move and block the conversation between him and Colbert from the ears of those outside the room. Knowing that the Square-Class-Wind Mage only does this in serious situations, Professor Colbert furrowed his eyebrows and began to get more serious.

"There was a duel that took place outside, between Guiche de Gramont and Louise de la Valliere's familiar." Professor Colbert stated. "Since it's against the rules, should I go and get the participants in the duel?"

Osmond shook his head. "I already knew about the duel, since even I can hear the growing commotion outside through the window. I just used a scrying spell to oversee the duel. In any case, let the duel pass. If anything, that duel should serve as an example for the other students, that they should not pick on the commoners so much." Osmond coughed a bit, looking at Colbert.

"I understand." Colbert sighed. The professor really disliked violence, and a duel involving his students? It should be unheard of, but they still do it.

"Anyway, Mr. Colbert. I have something for you to look up." Osmond suddenly stated, getting out two pieces of paper.

"Oh? What are these?" The professor asked, taking the two sketches on the paper and examining them. He furrowed his eyebrows at the familiarity of those runes… "Are these the runes of both Louise's familiars?"

"Indeed." Osmond nodded. "I want you to search for these, since I've seen both of them glow in unique circumstances, the boy while he still had his dragon nearby and the girl when she silently grabbed a small weapon when the boy began to tire out. Those two situations sound familiar, but my old age is preventing me from remembering what it was where I read it." Osmond stroked his long beard, a classic sign of a pensive elderly person.

"Hm… That does sound strange…" Colbert muttered, his mind also thinking about Osmond's description.

"Oh, and Mr. Colbert?" Osmond looked up at the professor once again. "I also need you to look in the library stories of giants, elves, and humans."

"Why giants as well? We already have stories of elves and humans..." Professor Colbert blinked.

"While it is against my policy to use a scrying spell on a student while he or she is in her room, I couldn't help it when the little Valliere began to scream. I ended up hearing their conversation afterwards, and I believe that the description of their homeland fits another set of stories…" Osmond muttered, remembering what he heard through his enhanced hearing via wind spells and his scrying spells. If anything, both of those sets of spells were useful when a student was in trouble, and to think that an elf was summoned as a familiar? It was beyond trouble. "I think it was one of the fairy tales that we have, but I want every book that involves those three races."

"Hm.. I'll look into it, Headmaster Osmond." Colbert nodded.

"Good." Osmond nodded as well. "You may leave… And tell Ms. Longueville to come back after you go outside."

* * *

><p><strong>As you can see, I was REALLY generous to Guiche. If going by how it is in the games, Matsu didn't really need to appear. So right now, I suppose you know which roles they fulfill, don't you? Oh, and trust me when I say that next chapter, Daine won't have this harem to himself. *grin* Let's just say our humorous sword will gain a few perks from me for this story. Hint, it'll involve spirits and Mabinogi. Oh, and Colete better have a rather large inventory, and a very healthy supply of gold~! Anyways, see ya guys; I'm going to main Shiek!<strong>

**Please review this chapter, as I do need feedback to get better at writing.**


	4. Hell Hath No Fury Like Sadistic Women's

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay! I kinda got writer's block during the creation of this chapter as well as getting slammed by schoolwork (I have to create a short story for an A+? Not bad, actually...). So I took an unannounced break. So, now you'll see why Daine's hair was standing up during his duel with Guiche, and it wasn't Tabitha's stare that got to him~**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Familiar of Zero or Mabinogi. Colete is the characterization of my friend's main in Mabinogi, and Daine is the characterization of mine.**

**Update: I'm currently looking for and fixing any typos. Thanks for telling me, Yeza! (This is totally what I get for using Google Docs and not having any grammar checks... -facepalm-)**

* * *

><p>"I told you... You don't have to treat me like this." Daine sighed, scratching the back of his head as he was surrounded by the servants. It was breakfast time, and, like for the last few days, Daine and Colete accompanied Louise to the dining hall of the academy before walking themselves to the kitchens for their own breakfast. Also like the last few days, the servants there in the kitchen praised Daine as if he was the Knight of Light to anyone native to Uladh.<p>

"Nonsense!" The chef, who was introduced as Marteau, smiled. The large man hugged Daine tightly, causing him to gag and cough. "Anyone who would stand up against the nobles and beat them in their duels deserves to be treated like a hero!"

"Even if it kills me from lack of air?" Daine struggled for air.

"Oh, sorry." Marteau laughed as he lowered Daine, who began coughing even more. Colete giggled at the sight. "Anyway, all you need to do, Our Shield, is to come to us whenever you need to go and eat something. Same for you, Colete." Colete smiled at the gesture of kindness being extended to her. Like the two's VIP treatment, Daine's title also stemmed from his victorious encounter with Guiche de Gramont.

Marteau suddenly leaned close and whispered into Daine's ear. "Especially if you two are eating together." Daine blinked and looked at Marteau, then glanced at Colete. He blushed slightly and coughed one more time.

"O-of course. Thanks, Marteau." Daine smiled at the head chef, though it was more of an understandably-awkward smile.

"No problem!" Marteau made another hearty laugh as the two Milletians exited the kitchens, the other servants happily bowing and moving away from the exit. After breakfast, Louise, Daine, and Colete would briefly meet in the same courtyard outside the Dining Hall like a few days ago for the time Louise is allotted. After that, Louise would go to her classes while Daine and Colete went their ways, usually spending their daily free time with Siesta or by training.

Daine shivered again at the thought of his 'training' and lessons as he walked with Colete to the nearby courtyard. After they had some alone time, Colete 'chastised' Daine for being too flashy during his duel with Guiche de Gramont. After all, he would've just sliced the wand in half while in the state of Final Hit and not have to worry about more golems. Although, Colete's methods of teaching the poor Human Milletian showed something about Colete that no one else would even know- her passion for sadism.

Colete and Daine took a seat at a table left in the courtyard, patiently waiting for Louise to arrive. "You're getting better." Colete said, covering her mouth during a yawn.

"Oh?" Daine raised an eyebrow at his guild leader.

"You're becoming more efficient as a fighter, though still using unnecessary energy for extra movements."

Daine shrugged. "As long as I improve." He said nonchalantly, hiding the growing fear inside him. First it starts out small, then her actions just suddenly get violent. Colete smiled politely at Daine, though the hairs in the back of his neck stood up at this gesture. However, before anything else would happen, Daine was saved by the sound of Louise approaching the table they sat at.

"I don't have any school today." Louise declared, taking a seat like the other two.

"How come?" Colete raised an eyebrow. Daine mentally sighed. He's getting extremely lucky today... Hopefully that won't change.

"Today is VoidDay." Louise shrugged. "It's a sacred day of the week, so school won't be open until tomorrow."

"Oh. That's nice." Daine smiled slightly.

"Hm... I suppose that we can go to the nearby town for shopping." Louise suggested.

"That'll be helpful. Maybe we can by some clothes that would help my disguise. I can't keep wearing this hood around all day." Colete chuckled.

"My swords are getting slightly rusty and damaged as well." Daine shrugged. "To the town it is, then."

"Alright, then." Louise smiled as she stood up along with the two Milletians, walking to the stables. A day of relaxation at the town actually sounds nice. "Let me just get us two horses."

"That won't be necessary." Colete smirked, staying where she was.

"Huh? Why's that?" Louise blinked.

"Summon Matsu!" Daine spontaneously declared, and the dragon dropped down onto the ground near Daine once more.

"W-wait- we're going to ride on that thing?!" Louise nearly yelled, obviously frightened at the sight of the dragon.

_"How rude."_ Matsu grumbled to Daine, who chuckled in response.

"Don't call him a thing, Louise. He's a majestic Thunder Dragon." Daine smiled.

"What about Colete, though? Your dragon only has two saddles." Louise pointed out.

"I can solve that easily." Colete chuckled. She then dramatically snapped her fingers as she said "Summon SilverWing!"

"..."

Silence ensued, and Daine and Louise looked at Colete. "Uh..." Colete could feel a sweatdrop running down the side of her head. "Summon SilverWing!" She called out once more, though there was no reaction.

_"Maybe she's saying it slightly wrong?" _Matsu mused, almost smiling at the embarrassing sight.

"Nah." Daine chuckled.

"What's he saying now?" Louise asked. The day after the duel, the trio discussed something abnormal that happened to Daine during the duel: how after he summoned Matsu, his runes began to shine brightly and how Daine could talk to Matsu directly in a two-way conversation. After speculating that the two instances may be connected, the three agreed to experiment on it when they can. So far, only Daine could understand the dragon and it was when he was near an animal that the runes shined. When the runes shined, however, it was usually proportionate to how strong the strongest animal near him was, which is why they shined so brightly when Matsu was near.

"Nothing. Just teasing about Colete." Daine smiled. "Well, let me try something." Daine walked away from Matsu slightly and faced an open area. "Summon AzureBlaze!"

Suddenly, a neigh echoed from the horizon and a line of blue inferno appeared, circling Daine just a few times before stopping and disappearing at the hooves of a blue horse in metal armor with lines all over its surface and a small line of flames for its mare. Daine smirked at Colete, having summoned his Nightshade Mustang while still having out his Thunder Dragon. This was something that was also covered in the two Milletians' training: the fact that Daine could summon up to three of his pets at the same time. It was a purely accidental discovery made during their test of summoning Matsu in Vestri Court. Daine forgot to call back his thunder dragon and still summoned the Nightshade Mustang, unexpectedly succeeding in the process. Again, they believed the cause to be his runes.

"W-what is that?!" Louise exclaimed, awe shown on her eyes.

"It's a variant of a group of species that consist of horses that are partially made of or control fire." Daine smiled. "This one here is called the Nightshade Mustang, but I like to call him AzureBlaze for his blue flames." Daine pet the horse, smiling. Matsu let out a small huff, slightly annoyed. Colete rolled her eyes, annoyed as well.

"Come on, Hot Stuff. We don't have all day." Colete rolled her eyes as she got on the blue flame horse.

"Right." Daine chuckled, climbing onto the Thunder Dragon's saddle.

"Wait, where should I go?" Louise blinked.

"You should go with me." Daine smiled. "You can lead me to the town, and Colete would be able to follow on the ground."

"You sure about that? Once that dragon of yours gets flying at top speed, it'll be hard for her to hang on. Unless you want me to get some rope out for you two." She winked and giggled, causing Louise to blush slightly. Daine sighed.

"Uh, no. I'm sure she'll be able to hold on if I don't go too fast." Daine rolled his eyes at Colete.

"Alright, then." Louise muttered reluctantly and climbed onto the Thunder Dragon's saddle. "So how fast is this dragon? There aren't any Thunder Dragons in this world."

"I can't give any estimates." Daine shrugged as Matsu began to increase in altitude. "All I can say is that he's really, really fast. Now, which direction is the town?"

"It's northwest from here. Just follow the main road."

"... Can you, uh, point it out for me?" Daine chuckled. "I don't know where your world's North is."

"Oh, r-right. It's that way." Louise chuckled back, causing Daine to smile. _At least now she's smiling. That's good. _Louise pointed to the direction of the town.

Daine nodded and leaned forward. "Alright, buddy. Let's go. Fly!" Matsu flapped his wings in response before suddenly exploding into a streamlined position, flying extremely fast.

"Whoa!" Louise yelled, her arms locking around Daine's waist. She nearly screamed at the speed at which she was moving. The pink-haired noble looked at Daine, who was smiling. "S-so this is how fast..." Louise muttered.

"Just don't look directly downwards. You might get scared or dizzy." Daine smiled, concentrating on what was in front of him.

"What about Colete?"

"Colete's behind us. A Nightshade Mustang can almost match the speed of a Thunder Dragon." Indeed, behind them on the ground was the flames of the Nightshade Mustang, with Colete expertly riding on it. "As long as she can see us, she'll be with us."

"Wow..." Louise muttered, looking at her surroundings that seem to speed past her. She was tempted to look back and down to look for Colete, and was in awe that there was an animal that could keep up with such fast speeds.

"Amazing, right?" Daine said, glancing back slightly. "It's these kinds of things that I love about my pets: the thrill of moving around so quickly and feeling the wind rush past you."

"It... It is amazing." Louise muttered. So this... _This might be how Wind Dragon riders must have felt at first when they rode on a Wind Dragon... _Louise thought as the wind blasted her face and moved the looser parts of her attire, namely her cloak and her pink hair.

Daine smiled, enjoying the cute sight of Louise in awe. It was more of a smile that a father would have when he sees his child amazed. _If only she could act like this more. It's more bearable that way... Plus she looks cute being like that._

...

What would've been a 3 hour trip on horseback turned out to be one finished in less than an hour. Of course, both of the pets summoned and used for travel were hungry as they kept up their top speed for the entire way there. So, the first thing Daine had to do was buy a few spare apples for his pets, which were currently de summoned until the trio would go home.

"Is it really necessary for you to get so many?" Louise looked at Daine, who carried a leather bag full of apples (which he hoped were somewhat fresh at the very least).

"Running and flying at high speeds can take a lot out of anything." Daine responded. "Now where are we going to now?"

"Hm... The nearest clothing store is on the left." Louise suggested.

"Yeah. Lead the way." Colete muttered, looking around at the town.

"Are you alright?" Daine asked as he and Colete followed Louise. "You're spacing out."

"I'm alright." Colete nodded. "I'm just looking around this town… it's almost like Emain Macha, but it isn't as well."

Daine shrugged. "Well… It's supposedly Tristain's largest town according to really miss Erinn, don't you?"

"Duh. This place has a lot of problems." Colete sighed. "The nobles act like tyrants, the humans are against the elves, and there's so much discrimination between everybody."

"Well…" Daine chuckled. "Consider this… Every hero and loving god and goddess in the history of Erinn turn out to be entirely different. Everyone is getting tricked by everyone everywhere. There's deceit everywhere we go to, even among other Milletians. Remember when I told you about my first time buying something off from another Milletian?"

"Yes, and I still beat him up for you and got your money back." Colete giggled.

"We're here." Louise suddenly stated, walking up to a door with a sign of a shirt above it.

"Hm… Looks like a small place." Colete muttered as the three walked in.

"Well, it's actually a really good place to buy some clothes. The clerk here gives us discounts for being in the Tristain Academy of Magic and she allows us to get custom made clothes at a good price."

"That's pretty cool." Colete shrugged. "Uh, so you're just going to ask them anything?"

Louise nodded. "What kinds of clothes do you two want?"

Daine shrugged. "Anything will do, really." Colete, however, did not answer. Instead, Louise saw her in various sections of the store, looking at anything and everything seemingly all at once. Seeing this, Daine sighed. "Goddamnit, Colete…." _Here we go again…._

…

It was late in the afternoon. The trio walked on the dirt road of the town, still running on errands. Daine, in this case, however, _carried their errands_. Long story short, when Colete goes to a clothing store, namely one that she would like upon first glance, she can… take large amounts of time and buy large amounts of clothes. Normally her pets would carry them, but in their absence, she used the next best thing.

"It's nearly sundown..." Daine sighed, carrying the many outfits in his arms. "Are we going to buy some equipment?"

"Oh, right." Louise shrugged. "The Blacksmith's on the road to the exit, anyway."

"Alright, then." Daine shrugged, following Louise with Colete until they reached a shop with a sign depicting a sword above it. "This is the one, right?"

"It is. Though it doesn't seem that popular." Louise said, opening the door and entering the shop. Colete held the door for Daine, who still had his hands full of clothes.

"Welcome, customers!" A man from behind the shop's counter greeted. He wore a smile as he greeted the trio, though Colete could easily read through the smile. She had her fair share of con artists like Daine, though, unlike him, she knew when one appeared before her. "Oh, nobles?" The clerk seemed shocked, however the expression was almost immediately replaced by his initial smile. "Do not worry; I'm running a legitamite business here. What do you need?"

"We need a sword for my servant, here." Louise stated.

"Hm... No women that I've seen has tried her hand with a sword before, unless you count the Musketeer Squadron." The clerk pondered.

"She meant me." Daine groaned from behind the stack of clothes, which really did cover his face. Sighing and shaking her head, Colete grabbed some of the clothes and relieved Daine of some of his burden.

"Oh! Well, then!" The clerk smiled. "I may have just the thing for you!" The clerk then turned around and walked to the back of the store, where many things were kept from the customers' eyes. As the clerk searched for the desired item, Daine turned to Colete, pleading for her to carry the clothes in the mean time. Colete sighed and, rolling her eyes, grabbed the rest of the stack and carried it with ease.

The clerk came back with a golden sword, expensive jewls and such embezzled on the blunt side of the blade and the hilt, a sight that caused Louise's mouth to drop. "This, fine man, is the best sword in the shop!" The man beamed. "Crafted by Germanium Alchemists and enchanted to cut through iron. It's a fitting sword for someone in such high position!"

"How much does it cost?" Louise furrowed her eyebrows.

"Three thousand gold."

"Three thousand?" Louise's mouth dropped even further than before. "You can buy a whole estate at that price!"

"Ah, but a fine blade is as worth it as a castle." The sales clerk smiled. Colete sighed and shook her head. She looked at Daine, who shrugged with a face that said 'I'll humor him.'

Daine grabbed the sword, holding it with two hands. He grunted slightly, doing one test swing before shaking his head. "I've held two-handed swords before as well as two bastard swords in each hand. Just by holding it I feel more fatigued than a fight using either set of swords..." Daine sighed, giving it back to the clerk, whose smile has dropped at the statement. "I think I'll take two steel short swords, if you have any."

"Dual-wielding bastard swords? Aren't you smart?" A voice from nearby sounded. However, no one rose up, as one would expect. In fact, the voice was still able to be heard, snickering at Daine's little misadventure. "Well, I suppose it would be alright if you were just a novice at being a swordsman, but even then, how the hell did you even manage to swing those around?" The snicker turned into a laugh, causing The clerk to groan in annoyance.

"I told you not to speak while customers are here, Derflinger!"

"Well, after hearing something as absurd and stupid as that, I can't help it!"

"It's coming from over here..." Louise muttered, walking to a barrel of swords. Curious to see what's been insulting him, Daine walked over to the barrel.

"Right here!" One of the swords spoke. _Wait, one of the swords __**spoke**_. Daine thought. Colete, curious herself, walked over to Daine as he drew a fairly sized broadsword, though it's blade was rusted from what may be long periods of inactivity. "Hm… You feel special. I can't tell why…"

"Is that another insult to my intelligence?" Daine stared at the sword as he examined it. interestingly enough, the sword had a 'mouth' as it spoke, the mouth being part of the hilt.

"No, I mean the girl over here." The sword answered , now having a sort of tone in which it was thinking hard about something. "Yes, you." Colete raised an eyebrow at the object.

"And how so...?"

"Don't know. I know it's something important, but I forgot."

"Eh...? What do you mean you forgot?" Louise walked to the sword. Even she was intrigued by the speaking weapon. The clerk, meanwhile, silently groaned, his would-be customers now entirely distracted by the sword once again.

"I'm 6,000 years old! My memory's a bit wonky right now." The sword returned.

"Hm..." Daine looked at the clerk. "How much for this one?"

"100 gold." The clerk answered, shaking his head. "Anything to get him and the source of my daily frustrations out of my store."

"Deal." Daine smiled.

"You want this crummy thing?" Louise furrowed her eyebrows at Daine.

"This 'crummy' thing might be a spirit weapon."

"A what?"

"I'll tell you later. Oh, and how much are two steel short swords?" Daine turned to the store clerk.

"Free of charge if you can get that thing away from me." The clerk growled, impatient to see the rusty yet sentient blade out of his sight.

"Deal!" Daine grinned. Colete and Louise sighed. They may have gotten a large bargain for Daine's supplies, but only to gain something that may be so annoying that a man would lose profit to lose that thing? That may not be such a good idea...

...

"So, what do you call this again?" The sword asked Daine as he rode on AzureBlaze. Louise and Colete, meanwhile, rode on Matsu.

"A Nightshade Mustang."

"It's pretty good, I must say. So what were you on earlier about me being a spirit weapon?" The sword asked.

"Well, you're a weapon, but you can think and talk. If anything, you may have a spirit infused into that blade of yours."

"Hm... That does sound plausible. Well, at least maybe I can get my memory back with you guys."

"You don't know if you have a spirit infused into you?"

"Nope. Sorry, kid."

"By the way, what is your name?"

"My name's Derflinger, though you can just call me Derf. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"... Were you really that stupid to run around and swing a bastard sword in each hand?"

"..." At Daine's silence, Derflinger let out a laugh.

"Well, at least you're being smarter now!" Daine could feel Derflinger grinning, if he had a mouth. Sighing, Daine commanded AzureBlaze to ride faster using Running Boost. _I regret buying this spirit weapon already... _Daine sighed. However, his head snapped upwards as got an idea.

"... Hey, Derf."

"Yeah?"

"... Do you need to be fed anything?"

"Actually, no, but I can be." Derflinger grumbled. "The guy you bought me from usually refused to give me anything after I kept telling him that I'm hungry."

"... I think you'll love my friend's company, then..." Daine grinned. "She has... A lot to offer."

...

Colete sneezed as she rode on the dragon. "Huh..."

"What's wrong?" Louise asked, looking at the elf.

"Nothing." Colete sighed. "It's just that I have a bad feeling that's something's about to happen..."

...

"DAINE!"

A lone figure sneaked through the hallways, crouched low and stepping silently. By this time, all of the students should be asleep. However, despite the fact that the loud shout might have awoken students, the figure stopped and cringed. While it doesn't care about another person's problems when the job is trying to be completed... Even it has to feel sorry for the poor sap who angered the yelling girl. Shaking its head, it continued on to its destination - the treasure vault of the school.

...

Kirche cringed as the nearest object to Colete- a whip (she had to mix some things up)- was grabbed and used on the poor boy, who mercilessly begged for her to stop. "OW! COL- AH! STOP, PLEASE! GAH!" Daine cried out.

"Yes! Whip him! Harder! Keep whipping him until you grow weary of his cries!" Louise growled, glaring at Daine with a murderous gaze.

"WH-AH!-T THE HELL LOUISE?! What happened to being on my side?!"

"First you had the stupid spirit weapon eat MY FOOD and then you nearly had sex with a random girl?!" Colete nearly yelled as she brought the whip down at Daine once more. Fortunately for Daine, Kirche wasn't foolhardy to try and get a real whip for one of these nights. Unfortunately, it was Colete who wielded it still. "BY EVERY GOD OF ERINN, I WILL MAKE YOU CRY AND BEG FOR DYING BY MORRIGHAN'S SPEAR OF LIGHT BURSTING THROUGH YOUR CHEST INSTEAD OF DYING BY MY WHIP!"

While Kirche would've interrupted, she was not dumb to interfere with a furious girl. _However, this IS taking place in my room, so..._ Kirche coughed, causing Colete to stop. "Do you mind... Carrying your intimate moment outside of my room...?"

"Oh. Sorry." Colete shrugged and roughly grabbed Daine's leg, dragging him with her. The poor boy looked at Kirche, asking for help, but Kirche just shook her head. Again, she wasn't stupid, in this case to try her luck.

A few minutes later, the figure, Kirche, and anyone else who dared to be out and/or awake on this unfortunate night heard Daine's agony by Colete's hand. The next morning, no one questioned the events of that evening, lest they fear they would receive the same punishment by the ever-smiling Colete and Louise.

* * *

><p><strong>And now you know Colete's hidden side~! I'm sure that my friend's laughing hysterically on her bed as she read this chapter, just like how I'm being scared by Five Nights at Freddy's 2 just by watching my friend play it. Anyway, see you all next time!<strong>

**Please review~!**


End file.
